Never Letting Go and Taking Off The Colours
by xForbiddenLoveBitesx
Summary: Sequel to A Match Into Water, I suggest you read that Mary-Lynnette has finally woken from her dreamless slumber. Not all is resolved though. What will happen to her attacker? Who is back with a vengeance? Will our favourite Soulmate couples survive the hardships that stretch out in front of them or will all be lost? Focuses more on Mary-Lynnette and Ash.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**A/N:**

**Hey FanFictioners and welcome guests, this is a sequel to my other story, A Match Into Water. I suggest you read A Match Into Water before reading this. After I had written and posted the last line of that, I immediately wanted to do more, and a guest's review made up my mind. Thank you to that guest who enjoyed my story so much. **

**I was toying between two possibilities for this story title; one was Taking Off The Colours, inspired by You Me At Six's album Take Off Your Colours. The other was Never Letting Go, inspired by Florence and The Machine's song Never Let Me Go. (As you can see, I'm highly influenced by music, what can I say? ^_^). I finally went with both and the title Never Letting Go and Taking Off The Colours was formed. I'll be alternating between Mary-Lynnette's POV and Ash's with each chapter. **

**Well, you've all read my ramblings now so, on with the story… **

**DISCLAIMER: L J Smith owns The Night World, its dialogues, plot-lines and character names. All other plotlines, characterizations, and details belong to the author: xForbiddenLoveBitesx. **

**(Extract from the last chapter of A Match Into Water in italics)**

_I glared a reply on my tongue, when, suddenly James made a strange choked sound in the back of his throat. We both turned to stare at him, momentarily distracted from our glaring match. I tried to work out why he had made the sound by penetrating his thoughts, but something prevented me from doing that. He was blocking his thoughts. I cocked my head to the side, asking a silent question. _

_He gave me a smile before saying, "Why don't we ask Mary-Lynnette?" _

_I span my head back around to where he was indicating with his head. I stared at her for a few seconds, the relief turning into anger as nothing was happening. But, sure enough, James was right. _

_In the next second, Mary-Lynnette twitched her hand. I reached for it, bringing to my face as I had done a thousand times this week. After another few moments that seemed to span forever, she blinked her eyelids, once, twice, adjusting to the darkness. Her eyes opened widely then, searching in the dim light for something, anything. They rested on me. I gave her a brilliant smile, one full of emotion. Her eyes widened and she whispered, her voice hoarse with sleep "Ash?"_

**Mary-Lynnette**

Her face was the first thing I saw in my mind. My mind felt heavy, clouded and ached like someone had hit me with a brick; it wouldn't have hurt any less. As soon as my thoughts were coherent, the events came flooding back. Maya. I didn't even _know _her before the other day, Rowan had told me stories, sure, but I thought she was _dead_. Thinking more about her made my head hurt.

I felt my hand spasm as I emerged from my slumber. How long had I been asleep? A muttering too low for me to hear, or maybe my ears hadn't caught up with my thought process yet, startled me. I just caught the end, my name. It was not a voice I recognised, I was certain it was male though, the pitch too low and full of bass for it to be a girl. I strained to hear more, but they had stopped talking. Where was Ash? Was he even here? I remembered seeing him just before I collapsed but what if he left, had to go somewhere? What if he didn't want to see me? It was a question I had been mulling over before I decided to come here; it looks as if my doubts were right. _No_ the stubborn voice inside my voice insisted, _he could be in the room, you just can't see him_. I considered that for a second.

As I was pondering where Ash might be, my hand twitched again and I felt slight pressure on it. The pressure grew as my hand, with my arm, was lifted off the bed and up to someone's face. Their warm breath tickled my hand, sending comforting warmth all up my arm and to my chest. It stayed there, warming my heart.

I had to see who it was.

I blinked once. My eyes felt like they had been glued or sewn together, trying to ease them open and adjust to the dim light. What time was it, to be so dark? I blinked again, my eyes adjusting to the low light. I opened them wider, eager to take in my surroundings. The ceiling above was a pale beige colour, a large chandelier hung from the centre. It looked beautiful, hanging suspended in the vast room, the light glancing off the numerous amounts of diamonds that hung from the centre. They curved with the structure, starting inwards and billowing out to form a delicate arc.

Deciding now was the time to find out who was holding my hand, I turned in that direction. My breathing caught in my throat as my eyes rested on just the person I wanted to see, the person I would always want to see. It was not his ash-blonde hair, or the gloriously radiant colour of his eyes that stopped my heart, it was his smile. He had never smiled like that before, or that I had seen anyway. It was brilliant, and seemed to light up the whole faintly lit room. "Ash?" I asked, still not able to believe my eyes, maybe I was hallucinating. If I was, it would explain his expression. There is no way the Ash that came to drag his sisters away last summer would ever smile like that, especially to a human. _Maybe he's changed_ a small voice inside me said. _It's what you wanted him to do, he said he would, he's your Soulmate. _The thought of Ash changing his ways for _me_, filled me with an unknown feeling. It warmed me to the core.

Ash chuckled, a low throaty sound that was full of relief. He looked at me again and the warm feeling increased, reaching my frantically beating heart. "Yes?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

Before a response had formulated on my tongue, my body responded for me. I took in a sharp intake of breath and then the tears began to spill over. I was soon sobbing, my breath coming out in short gasped pants, my whole being shaking as another wave of sobs raked my body. Ash did exactly what he had done last summer. Moving me slightly on the bed, so I was sitting near the edge, he climbed on next to me. With a sigh, he pulled my body towards his and held me close.

"What did she do to you?" Ash asked rhetorically, his voice dripping with menace. I could hear another emotion there though, becoming more known, concern. He held me closer then, whispering in my ear. "It's going to be all right, I won't let anybody hurt you. Not again."

My sobs finally subsided, my breathing returned to normal, the uncontrollable shaking long gone. "Thank you." I whispered to him, glad to be in the comfort of his arms.

"Well, I'd say anytime but I don't want to see you in so much pain again." he replied. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up slightly of their own accord. There was some of the old Ash, with an added bonus. His voice was full of concern again; I had no trouble believing his words.

Still in the circle of Ash's arms, I used the moment of silence to fully take in the room. It was a large, square room, a fireplace dominating the wall in front. A lone chair was placed next to it, its intricate pattern marginally faded with wear. The walls were covered in tawny lacy wallpaper, like the ones you used to see in an old Victorian bedroom. The hospital bed we were sitting on looked oddly out of place in this warm, comforting room.

"How long have I been here?" I asked Ash. I turned to look at him, he had been watching me intently, his eyes boring into my face. He frowned and winced slightly when I asked the question but answered clearly.

"About four days," He answered. "I was sure you weren't going to wake up and I would have to avenge your death," He watched me then, hesitant on uttering his next sentence. "Or kill myself." He added on the end.

I gasped. "Don't you dare think like that, okay? Your life is worth more than that; you shouldn't just throw it all away for me. I'm nothing special."

"Mary-Lynnette" The sound came out as almost a groan. I was momentarily distracted by the sound of my name on his lips. He said it fervently, like the way you would hear someone talk about someone they loved, or someone they respected. "I would always, in a heartbeat, do anything for you," he whispered, hesitating before lowering his head to kiss my neck. I shuddered lightly. "Besides, I've already kind of given up my life to be with you." He finished. I could hear the laughter in his tone.

I sighed quietly. "I know," I said. A thought occurred to me then as I dwelled on what Ash had given up. "Have you fed at all in that time?" I asked.

Ash's lips stopped their exploration of my neck and lifted his head up. "No" He answered, a confused look crossing his face.

"Ash" I scolded. "You know that's not good for you."

"Well I'm sorry," He replied, half joking half repentant. "I had other things on my mind."

_Maybe he could… _

"No, Mary-Lynnette, you're too weak." Ash whispered again.

_Was he reading my mind or are my facial expressions just obvious?_

He chuckled. "Mind."

_It's rude to read someone's thoughts when you're not invited._ I scolded.

Laughing fully now, he slid off the bed and stood at the foot. He stopped there looking back at me again, his eyes that glorious colour again. "I don't want to leave you." He admitted.

"I'll be fine," I assured. "Go, you _need _to feed."

Sighing again, he reached the large wooden double doors. I watched as he paused for a second before turning the knob, swinging it open. With the door ajar, it cast a shaft of light to the foot of the bed. Slipping into the narrow crack, he shut the door behind him.

**A/N:**

**So, there you have it. The first chapter to Never Letting Go and Taking Off The Colours. I hope you enjoyed that :) I know one guest will! **

**Please give me a review, they're much appreciated. To the guest that asked for the sequel and is so happy I'm making one (I assume you're the same person?) can you please put it in your review, if you make one? That would make me so happy to know, after all this is all because of your persuasion :) **

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx**


	2. Chapter 2: Thirst

**A/N:**

**This chapter is dedicated to my amazing guest reviewer; you're the only reader that reviewed! I'm glad you like it so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: L J Smith owns The Night World, its dialogues, plot-lines and character names. All other plotlines, characterizations, and details belong to the author: xForbiddenLoveBitesx.**

**Ash**

I shut the door behind me silently. My knees gave way beneath me, buckling under my weight and sliding me down the door until I was kneeling in front of it. I exhaled a relieved sigh, she was awake. I felt a smile break free on my face gradually building into a triumphant grin. Strong inhuman hands gripped my arms, where they lay suspended at my side, and hauled me up so I was standing.

"Thanks." I said, the ridiculous almost comical grin still plastered on my face.

"No problem," James replied, his tone suggesting held back laughter. I looked up and, sure enough, James had his lips pursed. I suddenly remembered him and Quinn had in fact been in the same room as I had been in just moments ago but they were gone before I left. He chuckled. "We left just after she woke up; we thought you could use the privacy. Quinn went back to see Rashel." He explained.

"Oh, thanks, again." I acknowledged and suddenly needed James to hold me up again as my knees protested against my weight. _What…?_

"Whoa, careful Ash," James said alarmed. A concerned look crossed his face before asking: "When did you last feed?"

"Before Mary-Lynnette arrived." I answered and winced. Going without blood was definitely having a profound effect on me.

"That's why; you need to feed like, _now_." James muttered, shaking his head in disapproval.

I laughed at his expression, it was the same one Mary-Lynnette pulled when she told me the same thing. After he frowned at me for a second, I gave up trying to resist. "Okay, okay, I'll go feed."

"Thea's in the dining room." James called after me as I walked away. I changed my course and nearly walked into a bouncing figure in front of me. Only one person that could be…

"Hey Poppy," I said politely, there really was no point in being snappy with her; her moods were kind of contagious. I laughed as she continued to bob up and down in excitement. "Why were you bouncing?" I asked after she had finished.

"Can I go and see her, please? Pretty please?" She asked, looking at me with wide eyes and her hands held in front of her, begging.

I sighed. "I guess James told you she's awake then," I assumed. "Figures." I muttered under my breath, cursing my cousin in every name I could think of. The last thing Mary-Lynnette needs right now is for some hyperactive vampire going to see her and demanding when she's next free to go shopping.

Poppy cleared her throat delicately. "A, yes James did tell me she's awake. B, I heard that! And finally C, I just want to meet her, I'll decide when we're going shopping _later_." She said, finishing with an angelic smile.

I stood there for a few minutes, weighing my options, while my legs and arms felt like they were seizing up. The pain was nearly unbearable, making my thought process a lot harder to concentrate on. I needed to feed immediately, before I do something I'll regret. I sighed again, this time in defeat. "Fine," I murmured. Poppy started squealing. "But," I said, holding up a hand to stop her and watching her face fall in disappointment. "I have to be there and, right now, I need to feed." I finished and turned away from her exclaims of delight and toward the dining room again.

I found Thea sitting at the table, staring intently at the scattered pieces of paper on it. Her forehead was creased in concentration, her mouth puckered. The radio was on, playing softly in the background, seemingly not disturbing her attentiveness. "What are you looking at?" I asked, making her jump in her seat and swat me with her hand feebly. Chuckling, I sat down on the chair next to her.

"Vet school applications," She sighed. Gathering the pieces of paper into a neat pile and pushing them away from herself, she turned to me. "How are you?" She asked concern clear in her brown eyes.

"Thirsty." I said, smiling broadly at her.

Rolling her eyes she said: "You know that's not what I meant but okay," Rolling back the sleeve of her green sweater, exposing the underside of her arm, she thrust it under my chin. "Go ahead." She whispered after catching my moment of hesitation. Taking the opportunity, I sunk my elongated teeth into her arm. The blood flowed freely into my mouth, pooling at the back of my throat until I swallowed in need. The hot, heady liquid was medicinal, reviving my muscles, sharpening my focus. Ahh that was enough, I decided. Drawing my head back from Thea's arm, I exclaimed in content. My teeth shrank back to their original size, satisfied with their feast. I looked up at Thea's face. A smile was plastered on her face.

"Thank you."

"No problem," She replied, the smile widening. "Go be with your Soulmate," She continued her voice a mere whisper as she ascended from her chair and wrapped me in a hug. I smiled warmly at her, the anticipation curdling my stomach, or was it the blood? Then, surprising us both, I hugged her back. "You really have changed." The tears were forming now as she smiled. She sat back down on her chair and made a shooing motion with her hand. Chuckling, I made my way to the door. I could feel the grin forming again, dominating my face with its enormity, and I didn't care.

"Ash, you have the most ridiculous grin on your face," Poppy said, giggling with her hand over her mouth. The grin widened, if that was even possible. Poppy smiled then, the same one Thea had produced. "You look so happy," She said in awe. "And your eyes…" Trailing off, an excited look crossed her face. I frowned, what did she mean about my eyes? "Never mind that," She almost shrieked, flapping a dismissive hand in front of her. "Are you going to see Mary-Lynnette?"

"Yes." I said, frowning at what that would mean.

"Yay." She exclaimed, tugging on my arm. James appeared at her side a few paces in, shaking his head at his Soulmate's antics.

"Can I come too?" He asked tentatively. He must've picked out our destination from Poppy's thoughts; I hadn't noticed him trying to access mine.

"Sure." I answered. It didn't really matter if James came too, he would be alright around her, it was also better if her was there to calm down his estranged Soulmate.

I glanced at James and he was glaring at me for the comment about Poppy.

Poppy reached over to James and patted his arm in comfort. "It's alright Jamie; he's just worried about Mary-Lynnette."

I rolled my eyes at that statement. _Of course_ I was worried about her.

"See." She said winking conspiratorially. James' expression softened and he gave me a look that was full of empathy.

We stopped short at the door and I exhaled in anticipation. I turned the handle slowly and stepped back over the threshold, my worries evaporating.

**A/N:**

**So, there you go, chapter two. Nothing exciting really happened in this chapter did it? Oh well, this is only the second chapter and I have a lot planned… :)**

**Please review, I ****_know_**** there is more than one person reading this, as the reviews suggest. **

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**A/N: Thank you, I finally got more reviews on the last chapter that was someone other than my loyal guest, although I am ever thankful to their reviews. **

**So, thank you Eve and Ella W, this chapter is dedicated to you two :)**

**And to my other reviewer: Sorry, I can't update any faster, I only really have one day that's free to write (I know, it's sad). Therefore, I can only publish a new chapter every week, on a Saturday or Sunday. **

**DISCLAIMER: L J Smith owns The Night World, its dialogues, plot-lines and character names. All other plotlines, characterizations, and details belong to the author: xForbiddenLoveBitesx.**

**Mary-Lynnette**

The caring woman, who I suspected had no medical degree whatsoever but was able to weave magic through her short plump fingers and soothe my aching body as skilfully as any doctor, was still fussing over me when Ash walked through the door.

His features, pursed and tight when he opened the door, relaxed when his gaze met mine and he smiled delicately. I giggled at his expression; it was one I never thought I'd see him wear, one of caution and shyness. One of the things that made Ash, Ash, was that he was outgoing and confident. He raised an eyebrow questionably at my outburst. I just shook my head and pursed my lips teasingly, although I was even more surprised at my outburst than he was. I wasn't the kind of person to giggle like a school-girl in the presence of boys. I guess we just had a weird effect on each other, like the shin kicking. He'd probably just read my thoughts to find out the reason, which means he'd find out the conclusion I'd just come to. Argh, you arrogant, conceited vampire!

An abrupt, amused laugh rang around the room. I looked at Ash, sure he was the one who produced it but he just shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. Two figures I hadn't noticed enter the room behind Ash, stepped forward out of the dim light. The first was a short girl who, despite her height, looked statuesque when standing motionless. Wild, unruly, coppery curls framed her face which held an elfin beauty, like she had just stepped out of a Fairy-tale, her a beautiful elf Queen, overshadowed in beauty by none. Her eyes were a startling green, gemlike: bright and glistening. The other was a boy, average in height but not in looks. Vampire, my mind immediately picked up on, it was an obvious conclusion for both of them. Without the smile that was on his handsome features, I would've guessed, any other time, his expression would be sullen. Kind of like a long forgotten brooding movie star. Mousy brown hair fell atop his forehead, hiding his eyes slightly but I caught a flash of murky grey.

The girl was smiling widely now, her teeth showing, another laugh threatening to escape her lips. "I think I'm really going to like her Ash, she insulted you," She managed to get out, having to breathe deeply a few times to hold back the laughter and emphasising the really with a smile.

Ash chuckled and came to sit on the chair beside the bed, my 'Doctor' apparently making herself scarce as I was assessing my new arrivals, and spoke to the copper haired girl. "Thanks Poppy, I'm so glad you enjoy people insulting me," He said sarcastically and grinned at me rolling his eyes.

Poppy moved with inhuman speed, which living next door to three vampires had made me grow accustomed to, to grab the chair next to the fire place and sit the other side of me, the boy not far behind her. She laughed and the sound was like pealing bells. "Well, that and she was amazingly complimentary of my appearance in her thoughts," She replied flashing me a friendly smile and mouthing _thanks_.

Definitely a vampire, I thought. The boy chuckled. "Perceptive," He said, the tone suggesting he was impressed and a slight sense of… awe? "_Very_ perceptive," He continued, also flashing a warm smile. "James Rasmussen, Ash's cousin," Was the last thing he said before grabbing another chair and sitting as close to Poppy as he could get. _Mm… maybe they're together? He doesn't seem to leave her side often and the way he looks at her… _"Is the same way Ash looks at you," James observed. "And yes, Poppy is my Soulmate."

I smiled shyly at them both, a reply on my tongue, when the doors burst open unexpectedly. The sound of them banging against the wall as they swung on their hinges made me wince it was so loud.

"Mary-Lynnette," I heard a voice squeal. Another smile broke free on my face as I took in the sight before me. Jade with her waist length silky white-blonde hair swinging was holding a wriggling claws- extended Tiggy, a relieved grin plastered on her face. Rowan her sinewy skin flushed from running, long brown hair also swinging stood with a distressed look clear on her face which was normally calm and composed. Kestrel, her aged golden hair glowing in the fire's flickers, stood in the doorway rolling her eyes but I was surprised to see she looked as relieved as Jade. Finally, with a look of pure concern on his face, was Mark cheeks flushed and eyes alert. Jade ran over to my side and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. "You're awake," She said joyously, as the tears threatened to spill and trickle down her cheeks.

"Um, Jade?" I managed to gasp out while I heard a low hissing to the side of me. "Can't…breathe," I choked, sure she had broken at least one of my ribs.

"Sorry, sorry," She yelped, a sheepish look crossing her face. "Alright Ash, no need to hiss at me," She continued glaring playfully at her brother. "I'm just glad she's alive."

Ash chuckled and flashed another dazzling smile. "So am I," He laughed, squeezing my hand gently. The gesture was reassuring and comforting and his hand was warm, warmer than the burning embers of the fire.

"Well, I'd be worried if you weren't," Jade remarked, smiling as she giggled.

Rowan stepped in front of Jade, the distressed expression long gone. She smiled that affectionate smile and enclosed me in a comforting hug as well. At least Rowan had the sense to remember I was fragile right now. Drawing back her eyes softened as she regarded her brother. "I've missed you," She whispered.

"I've missed you too," Ash confessed.

"Oh no, Ash's gone all soft, what is the world coming to?" Kestrel asked, smirking condescendingly at Ash.

"You just wish you got all the attention, sis," Ash replied sharing a smirk with her. Kestrel cracked a smile and walked over to me.

"Good to have you back," She whispered. I smiled back at her, enjoying the rare moment that this was as she never usually gave me compliments.

"James," I heard Rowan sigh. Averting my eyes from Kestrel's startlingly yellow ones I caught Rowan pulling away from James. "It's been too long," She scolded.

"Rowan," Ash laughed. "_You_ were the ones that ran away, I don't think it's James' fault."

Another body slammed into mine then, arms wrapping tightly around me as the shoulder of my top, the same one I had worn here, became soaked with salty tears. The body shook with them as I clung to it, trying desperately to comfort somehow. As my arms released their iron grip, the figure pulled away, no longer crying.

Mark chuckled at his own antics, wiping the tear tracks from his face and mumbling a hurried apology for soaking the shoulder of my top. Jade waded over to him and encased him in an embrace that said a thousand things at once, a hug that comforted above all. He returned the gesture with the circle of his arms wound around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. Kestrel rolled her eyes behind their backs, miming a gagging motion.

Poppy interrupted the silence, sighing in discontent. "I guess we should leave you guys to catch up shouldn't we?" She frowned. Getting up, she smiled at each of the newcomers and gestured to her seat. When Jade obeyed and sat in the chair she had offered, Poppy smiled wider at me, adding a little flutter of her fingers. Then, turning as if to go she started towards the door, James on her heels.

"Wait," I called, watching Poppy pivot in a circle and smile brightly. "I will see you again soon, won't I?" I asked. I hadn't even had a full conversation with her. "As long as you want to," She answered, glancing at Ash with a look that said _'there, are you happy?'. _With that, she slipped out of the door silently and closed the doors behind her.

"What was all that about?" I turned to Ash, eyebrow raised.

Ash looked sheepish as he struggled to find the best way to word his answer. "I told her not to go overboard. She was really excited to finally meet you and, knowing Poppy she can get a bit hyper. I just didn't think you needed to have a hyper vampire bouncing around the room and asking when you can be friends so soon after you've woken up."

I opened my mouth to argue but Ash put a finger to my lips in an attempt to stop me. I would just have to settle for scowling at him then, wouldn't I?

"Yeah, I know, I know, you can take care of yourself. It doesn't mean I can't be anxious though does it? It doesn't mean I can't want to protect you from anyone and anything that tries to harm even a hair on you head," Ash argued, gazing into my eyes with a burning intensity that had the heat from his hand, still holding mine, travelling up my arm and worming its way into my heart. "Because I've already done all that Mary-Lynnette. I sat here contemplating the pain and the suffering you had to go through to end up in this state and it broke my heart. I came up with at least a thousand situations that could have triggered this… coma and all were wrong. Then when I had that stupid dream about Maya hurting you, I flipped out and started to plan, a plan that would kill the monster once and for all. I wanted so badly to kill her, with my own hands, because of what she did to you, the pain she inflicted. I will always be there to protect you, Mary-Lynnette, even if you don't need me to."

I was at a loss for words; my scowl had slowly disappeared with every word he had said. Ash, the confident, vain, conceited vampire had just poured out a piece of his heart to me. That fact brought tears to my eyes, warmed my already blazing heart and filled me to the core.

Apparently I was not the only one speechless as Rowan, Jade, Kestrel and Mark all had their mouths agape in shock. Jade was the first to speak but not after a few garbled sentences. "Wha… I… did he… wha..?" Was her first genius response. She swallowed in an attempt to qualm her shock but it was still crystal clear in her eyes. "Did Ash, our brother Ash, really just come up with that sappy, heartfelt, overall _romantic_ speech?" She asked of no one incredulously.

Rowan shook her head and smiled and knowing smile. "I think he did, Jade, I think he did."

Jade just mouthed _wow_ in response.

The seconds dragged on, the three sisters and Mark still incredulous and Ash gazing fervently at me, his eyes smouldering and I don't think it had anything to do with the firelight. A light knock on the door interrupted our intimate scene, the others still looking on in shock.

Ash chuckled at the sight of them, shaking his head affectionately. "Come in," He answered the non-verbal request.

A girl of about, at a guess, nineteen years of age walked into the room offering them a smile each. Her eyes said a different age though; someone of such an age that they had seen more than what any nineteen year old could comprehend let alone deal with. She had long blonde hair and a kind face that was obscured by a pale pink coloured scar that ran down the length of her cheek. This irregularity did not make her any less beautiful though, if anything, it made her even more interesting. "Hello," She said politely, brandishing another smile. "My name is Hannah Snow, but you can just call me Hannah."

"Or Lady Hannah," Ash said grinning at Hannah, who had a sour look on her face at his words. I slapped his arm, hard. How dare he, she was being really nice and he had to go and tease her! Hannah looked at me with a sense of admiration in her features. It was new to her to see Ash so defenceless, apparently. Well, he was being rude! "Sorry, Hannah," He apologised.

Hannah giggled and shook her head. "That's okay Ash," She accepted, a smile on her face. She addressed everyone else then, keeping the smile. "You could call me that as well, as my Soulmate is the Lord of The Night World but I'd rather not be labelled please, it's just Hannah."

"Wait," Kestrel hollered unnecessarily, holding up a hand. "You're Thierry Descoudres' Soulmate?" She asked looking at Hannah for an answer. She shook her head in disbelief when Hannah nodded and muttered with a hint of affection: "And I thought the Elders were meant to uphold the law not break it."

Rowan rolled her eyes and gestured for Hannah to continue.

"Well," She started. "I came here to see how Mary-Lynnette is doing first and foremost. Then, when I heard that your sisters and Mary-Lynnette's brother had arrived Ash, I jumped at the chance to show them around. I'd love to show you the mansion and your rooms, if you'd like?" She asked politely. When the girls and Mark nodded eagerly Hannah grinned in anticipation. "Excellent, I'll even throw in a bonus and tell you mine and Thierry's story on the way," she turned to Ash. "You can show Mary-Lynnette everything when she's ready to get up, won't you? The healer says she's fine to leave the infirmary now, I checked before I came in." Seeing that Ash nodded, she turned to me a friendly smile on her lips. I was starting to wonder if all she did was smile. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, just ask." She turned in a semi-circle picking up someone's discarded bag on the floor and motioned for the others to follow.

"We'll come and find you, yeah?" Jade asked before skipping out of the door.

"Sure," I replied smiling at her antics.

After a few seconds of silence, Hannah popped her head around the door again grinning sheepishly. "I almost forgot, Mary-Lynnette, your bags are in the cupboard to your left. I hope I can talk to you soon," With that, she shut the door again and the room plummeted into silence.

A few minutes of comfortable silence stretched out before I began to get fidgety. I groaned in annoyance, I didn't want to leave; it was so warm and Ash was such a comfort here. Ash instantly thought the worst.

"What?" He asked panic and concern crossing his features. "Are you in pain?"

I shook my head trying to keep from laughing at him jumping to conclusions. "If I don't get up soon, I'm going to get even more fidgety," I answered.

A frown crossed his face before he chuckled wholeheartedly. I slapped his arm playfully and warned: "Be careful, next time it will be your shins." This just made him laugh even more. He got up from his chair and stepped back a bit to allow me to get off the bed. I pushed back the sheet that was draped on top of me and swung my legs to the edge of the bed placing me feet on the carpeted floor. Pushing myself up with my hands, I stood up. My knees gave way beneath me and I crumpled for the second time that week. Ash had rushed forward at the first sign of collapse and I grabbed his shoulders for support. My legs still refused to stop acting like jelly though and Ash's hands reached my hips to provide extra support. We stayed that way for a few minutes, whether it was the fact that I was still weak or just being in this embrace, neither one of us wanted to let go. After deciding we couldn't stay like this forever and my legs were stronger, I let my grip on his shoulders relax and slid them away to my sides. Ash let go of my hips instantly and watched me with wary eyes as I made my way to the cupboard that Hannah had pointed out to me. Slinging one bag over my shoulder, I reached for the other one but found it was not there. Searching for Ash, I found him at the wooden doors, my bag in his hand.

He grinned confidently at me. "You would've taken too long," He assured.

I glared at him. "You're lucky I'm not over there so I can't kick you."

He laughed again as I made my way clumsily to his side. "After you," He said holding an arm out in front of him, indicating the way.

-x-

After twists and turns and trips up and down so many stairs, I had lost count, we reached my room. Ash opened the door for me, grinning widely. The room was much the same as the infirmary; aged, warm and enormous. Ash set my bags down on the floor and closed the door, smiling at my dumbfounded expression as I took in the size of the room and the king sized double bed that dominated the room. A shrill ring interrupted my ogling and Ash pulled out his mobile from his back pocket. "Hello?" He asked annoyance seeping through his words. "Oh, okay," He continued his tone more respectful now. I could hear the buzz of someone's voice on the receiving end as Ash's expression turned to disappointment. He sighed. "I'll be there right away."

He looked at me after hanging up, sadness in his eyes. "I have to go and speak with Lord Thierry," He explained. My own disappointment must have been clear too as he stroked the side of my face with an outstretched finger, tickling the skin. "I'll be back straight after," He promised. "There's a bathroom through that door," He said indicating to a door on the back wall. "You can unpack, put your clothes away and change while I'm talking with Thierry but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly. "But we have some things to talk about when you get back," I informed.

He nodded and kissed me on the forehead, turning back to the door, opening it. The action produced a shaft of early morning light on the floor, illuminating his profile. The image was short lived though as he shut the door behind him and left me alone with my thoughts.

**A/N:**

**Well, there you have it, chapter 3! Wow this is, I think, the longest chapter I have written for this story. Who liked Ash's little declaration? I, for one, thought it was sweet! Next chapter may have more sweet Ash, I don't know… I tried to put a little more of a feisty Mary-Lynnette and a teasing Ash in this chapter as I fear the last may have been a bit OOC, oh well. We don't really know what Ash is like after leaving Briar Creek (apart from his brief cameo in Angel) so I improvised and made up what I think could happen. Time and the right path can change some people and Ash was given that chance, he is not fully redeemed but is on his way. I've just realised there is a recurring theme with doors, didn't happen on purpose, I promise. Last story: cliff-hangers, this story: walking through or out of doors. Got to keep the suspense up! **

**Next chapter should be up by next Saturday (17****th****)!**

**Please review :)**

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx **


	4. Chapter 4: Conference

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much to my two additional reviewers, Mistress Kol Mikaelson89 and AbiiL, this chapter is dedicated to you two :)**

**As for my other reviewers, I still continue to thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: L J Smith owns The Night World, its dialogues, plot-lines and character names. All other plot lines, characterizations, and details belong to the author: xForbiddenLoveBitesx.**

**Ash**

I stepped away from the door, away from the room, away from Mary-Lynnette and instantly felt cold despite the warm morning air. Walking away from Mary-Lynnette now felt wrong, cowardly. She was somewhere where I couldn't be, for now, somewhere where I couldn't defend her. Leaving her alone so soon after that monster had hurt her, leaving her raw and unprotected felt like leaving her alone with a bloodthirsty bear.

Shaking the feeling from me with a shrug of my shoulders and a shake of my head, I walked to the conference room, every step and burden on my heart. Reaching the door, I heard a murmuring of voices, hushed and faint. Even through their lowered voices though, the panic and anger was there. Curious now, I pushed open the doors in anticipation. The sight that emerged before me was one I was not expecting, it was one of great rarity. Every single person, male and female, every known Night World species and human, that we had housed here at Circle Daybreak was crowded in the compact conference room. Some were standing around the oblong table, pressed up against the walls and as close they could get to the chairs that were arranged neatly around the walnut table. Some were seated in those chairs, the kind you get in hospitals, and were looking desperately at the man seated at the head of the table. Lord Thierry, seated so he can see everyone around him, none of them daring to stand behind him, was waiting patiently for the hushed conversations that were dotted around the room to finally subside. When it died, he looked in my direction, taking in my poised stance in the doorway and indicted to the seat to his left. The crowd parted as I made my way to my allocated seat. Once upon a time, this would've fueled my arrogance but now it was just a comfort, knowing I was important enough means no one would dare anger me, meaning no one here would hurt Mary-Lynnette. Quinn sat to my left, his mouth a hard line, betraying his annoyance at the delay. Rashel, Quinn's Soulmate sat warily next to him, alert. Like I knew, it was hard to let go of the past and the person you were. Rashel is the Cat, the most feared Vampire hunter and the most skilled. Being around so many vampires was making her wary, even though she only now killed the evil, corrupt ones, it wouldn't surprise me if she slipped up. James sat next to Rashel, Poppy at his side. Morgead Blackthorn next to him, playing with a pen on the table, twiddling it between his fingers. Jez Redfern naturally sat next to Morgead, him being her Soulmate, and pulled her flowing red hair from her face, revealing a satisfied grin, always one for violence. Delos Redfern, a long forgotten Prince of the Dark Kingdom and one of our crucial Wild powers sat with his arm below the table, concealing the damaged skin. His Soulmate, Maggie Neely, sat dutifully at his side, her wide green eyes taking in her surroundings curiously. Galen Drache, a member of the First House of Drache, the most powerful shapeshifter family in the Night World, had his eyes shut in what looked like a calming method. Keller, also a shapeshifter and Galen's Soulmate was used to this atmosphere and looked calm and relaxed as she reclined in her chair. By now, we were three quarters of the way around the table's small circumference. Thea sat next to Keller, her eyebrows pinched in worry. Eric Ross, her Soulmate, squeezed her arm in comfort and she turned to reward him with a thankful smile. Gillian Lennox's eyes were hard and cold, preparing to hear the worst, contrasting how innocent and sweet she looked with her small frame. Her Soulmate, David Blackburn, his muscley form looking even more intimidating next to his small Soulmate. At last my eyes hit Hannah, sitting at the head like Thierry but just off to the side, her grey eyes showing her fear. I suddenly realised that everyone around the table had been strategically placed there, we were all the primary members of Circle Daybreak.

Thierry stood up and addressed the group. "I have called you all here for a reason," He called out, authority ringing clear. "A great deal must be discussed here in this room and no one will leave until I tell you to. It is crucial you stay here, it is crucial you _listen_. Now, I'm sure you all know that just four days ago, Ash's Soulmate, Mary-Lynnette came to visit us here. Before she could make it through the door, she collapsed in the hallway. For the next three days she did nothing, and stayed in her comatose state for what seemed like an infinite time. Finally, in the early hours of this morning, she awoke. I know you all know this but some things you do not, some things I do not know but they are crucial," He finished. The room was silent as Thierry indicated to me, ordering me to stand up and face my audience. I sucked in a deep breath and stood.

"Would you like the long version?" I asked politely, even to me my voice sounded tired and drained. It had been a long four days.

"Yes, please, if that is no problem," Thierry answered concern in his tone.

"Mary-Lynnette was intentionally attacked," I confirmed as I heard shocked gasps around me. "As I sat next to her bed, I drifted into unconsciousness, my mind shutting down and trying to drown out the pain. As I entered the dream I was aware of another presence there with me. This dream was different it felt...forced," I continued, my voice uncertain. I watched as Thea frowned slightly then as her eyes lit up in recognition. I decided to carry on with my description and ask her about it later. "As soon as those thoughts plagued my mind I watched in shock as a black mass unfurled in front of me, sucking me in like a black hole. When it had released me, I was standing on glass, a bottomless pit beneath me. Averting my eyes from the thing I was standing on, I froze as I saw someone standing in front of me, their back to me. Fear gripped me as I recognised the figure, standing motionless just a few feet away. It was Maya." The gasps were louder this time, everyone shocked at this revelation. People began talking over each other, raising in volume. I looked over at Thierry for help.

"QUIET," Thierry yelled. Everyone in the room turned back, shocked at his outburst. He rarely had to yell, only when he was furious or concerned. By the looks on his face, he wasn't ready to punch someone but crawl into a corner and cry. Silence rang out as Thierry nodded respectfully. "Thank you. Ash, please continue."

"Fearing I would alert her of my presence, I crept to my right to try and look over her shoulder. I cursed myself as my breathing increased, sure she could hear it. She made no indication of having heard though," A few confused looks spread across the room before I continued. "As I looked more closely I was aware of a blurred shimmer surrounding her, like a projection. I stupidly realised I was watching her, though why this was important I didn't know. Bolder in my movements, I walked closer, wanting a closer look. A sudden burst of anger clouded my mind then as I saw who was also in the projection, right in front of Maya. It was Mary-Lynnette. The dream ended there," I finished lamely, the dream flooding back again, bringing back all the emotions I felt then. I sat back down in my chair, resting my elbows on the table and sliding my head into my open hands. Letting out a uneven breath, I composed myself, turning my attention back to Lord Thierry.

"So, she's back then?" Zac, a new addition to the Circle Daybreak group asked, his dark brown eyes fearful and fiercely protective. Being a vampire, he was briefed from a young age on their common ancestor. He eyed the fragile girl standing next to him, the fierce protection the forefront of his emotions as he regarded her.

"I'm afraid so, Zac," Thierry answered solemnly, head bowed.

Poppy gasped then, a light bulb almost visible above her head. Turning to me, she asked, "That's what she meant, isn't it?" I nodded and her eyes widened. "Clever girl," She whispered.

"Would someone like to enlighten the non-gifted what you're going on about?" Iliana asked from across the room. I hadn't noticed her enter the room during my little speech but had been handed a chair which she placed next to Keller. She crossed her arms over her chest, displaying her annoyance.

Thea almost giggled but held it in and replied to her question. "When Mary-Lynnette arrived, she stopped in the doorway and looked at Ash. Tears were flowing down her face as she said his name. She continued with: "She's...she's...back," and then collapsed," She explained.

"Clever girl indeed," Thierry uttered.

"What does this mean?" Quinn asked, his face a mask devoid of emotion. One of business.

"We don't really know," Thierry admitted. "But our best guess is that it has something to do with the Apocalypse. Maya will want to be around for what she thinks is the downfall of humankind. We don't know how long she's been around for, she could've come back just a couple of weeks ago, she could've been around since a week after her death. What we do know is that she's doing what she does best; causing havoc."

Another gasp rung around the room. This time it was from Keller, her normally business like expression one of shock. "The dragon," She uttered stunned into complete silence. She shook her head and tried again. "When I asked who woke him up, he laughed and said: "Someone, someone you'll never know. A witch who isn't a witch. We made our own alliance." I didn't know what he meant, I still didn't the day after. But...is it possible it was Maya?" She asked of no one, her face saying she really hoped that wasn't the case.*****

Thierry looked deep in thought at this new revelation, his forehead creased in concentration. "It is possible," He said after a moments pause. "I wouldn't rule it out but we can never be sure."

A group standing yawned. Thierry took this an an indication to postpone their meeting. "I'm sorry for gathering you so early in the morning but I thought it was the best time to confer. You may leave after I am done talking. Ash would have to leave Mary-Lynnette as she would want some privacy after being asleep for four days and I'm not sure that afterwards we would be able to prise him from her side," He explained, chuckling at the last sentence. The crowd laughed wholeheartedly, smiles on their faces. They left in groups, the numbers in the room gradually dwindling until just the seated were left in the room.

Thierry turned to me smiling. "I'm guessing you're going back to see Mary-Lynnette now?" He asked.

I nodded, an anxious feeling rising. She had said we needed to talk about something. Hearing those words from a normal girlfriend, didn't always mean a good thing. But Mary-Lynnette isn't just my girlfriend, she's my Soulmate, my other half, the only one who can make me completely whole.

I was brought out of reviere when James laughed but tried to disguise it as a cough when he was on the receiving end of his Soulmate's glare.

"What, Loverboy?" I asked a smile spreading across my face as he frowned at his new nickname. I would use that one as much as possible.

"Well, you might want to take a shower first, _Loverboy_," He snickered.

I huffed in annoyance as he turned the tables and also had everyone else snickering at my expense. "Alright, I'll take a shower," I relented. Getting up, I walked over to the door, starting to turn the handle before I was interrupted by a voice trying their very hardest not to laugh.

"Have fun talking Ash," Morgead grinned innocently.

I glared at him, a hiss escaping my lips, which just made him grin wider. I shook my head in annoyance and turned the handle, stepping out of the door.

**A/N**

***I always had Maya in my mind after this line. She was born a witch but became a vampire...a witch who isn't a witch. This might not be the explanation but it was just something I came up with that was always on my mind. **

**Well, that was chapter 4 guys. I'm going to have to stop with this door stuff, seriously, haha :P Next chapter won't be up until Saturday 7****th**** of September at the earliest because I'm going on holiday for two weeks and won't have any time to work on this. Sorry guys :( Next chapter will also still be in Ash's POV, I need him to work his brain into overdrive worrying about this talk. Oh, I do torture him so. First I condemned his Soulmate to a coma by none other than Maya herself, then I let him fret over...well you'll have to see! **

**Thanks for the continued support :)**

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx**


	5. Chapter 5: AN 8913

**A/N: 8/9/13 or, for you American readers 9/8/13**

***Gets ready for the tomato throwing* Sigh. **

**You might just have to wait a while longer for an update guys, I'm sorry. I've been away for two weeks and had no time to write. It's been hard to get into the right frame of mind that I usually have for writing. That being said, I have ****_started _****writing the fifth chapter to this story. I have also just started Year 10 at my college (don't ask me what grade that would be for the Americans, but it's the third year at that school, we just call it Year 10. That made no sense whatsoever :P) which means so much more work and preparation. That doesn't mean I won't write anymore it just means you'll have to bear with me on updates and quality. **

**So, chapter 5 will be up by the end of this week, I promise :) Thank you, all you patient loyal, amazing people. I seriously couldn't ask for better readers, that you just read my story is humbling but the fact that you ask for an update in your reviews is beyond amazing. I thank you! :) **

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx**


	6. Chapter 6: Knots

**Chapter 5 (technically): Knots **

**A/N: **

**I'm back! How have all your summers been? Sorry for the wait, I went on holiday and had absolutely no time to write whatsoever. You'll have to bear with me on this chapter as, having not written in so long; it might not be my best. **

**I realised I haven't told you why I chose the name for this story… what an idiot :P Right so, I wanted something to do with the fact that Ash has just got Mary-Lynnette back, that he has just witnessed something that he is not going to let happen again, ever, and that he is not letting her go. Hence the phrase 'Never Letting Go'. I also wanted something that could describe how much Ash is changing, how much he's letting his emotions show, the same for Mary-Lynnette. That's where 'Taking Off The Colours' came in (yes, I spell colours with a u, I****_ am_**** British). **

**So, this chapter is ****_heavily_**** influenced by the song 'Stomach Tied In Knots' by Sleeping With Sirens. If you have never heard the song before, I suggest you look it up or read the lyrics at a minimum but, hey, it's just a suggestion. **

**Enough of my ramblings…**

**DISCLAIMER: L J Smith owns The Night World, its dialogues, plot-lines and character names. All other plot lines, characterizations, and details belong to the author: xForbiddenLoveBitesx.**

**Ash **

I started to make my way back to my room, still seething form Morgead's comment. Why he had to have the ability to read people's minds, I didn't know. I huffed out a breath, reigning in my anger, in case I ran into someone and took it out on them. I chuckled at that comment as it passed. Before I'd met Mary-Lynnette, I wouldn't have bothered even _trying_ to rein it in; I would've been pleased that someone was unfortunate enough to cross the dangerous path I was walking on. Not now, not now she was in my life.

Stopping at my door, I turned so I had the door behind me and gazed at the sight directly in front of me. Mary-Lynnette's room. The mansion was built so that it had the second floor form a sort of oval shape, looking down onto the tile covered hall below. Towards the middle of the carpeted floor was a cut out that also formed an oval shape. A wooden railing was raised from the floor, posts that twisted and spiralled down and adjoined the intricately carved railing that circled the hole and came to an abrupt stop at a point to my right. The banister curved inwards, joining with the elaborate staircase that sprung from the hall. It billowed out at the bottom spiralling out behind the stairs creating a loop at the end. The rooms were all the same, gigantic beds, too big for just one person, although no one openly shared a room. A lone wardrobe and dresser, wooden too, like the rest of the whole goddamn mansion. A solitary, yes, you guessed it, _wooden_ chair was the only source of comfort other than the bed. A bathroom that had a hi-tech shower with so many settings that no one had figured them all out yet. A bath tub stood dominating the room, curved feet the only support for the monstrous tub. The sink and toilet, both so pristine white that nearly blinded made up the on-suite to everyone's rooms. This was just the first floor of rooms that ran through the mansion, the other directly above, much the same as this floor. Both had the same layout, the same rules. The girls' rooms were on the opposite side to the boys – apparently it was too much of a temptation to sneak next door if their room neighboured ours – but it wasn't much of a deterrent for some. I looked once more at the closed doors across the hall, the room once unoccupied but now it held a very special person. My own personal miracle, as Poppy had once put it in our many forced conversations about her, my Soulmate.

My Soulmate, who so urgently needed to speak to me for some reason.

The apprehension curdled my stomach. The idea both frightened and excited me. I shook my head at myself as I opened my door, stepping into the room I know called my own; the feeling was a new one to me. Never once had I felt so… nervous. The only time that had come close to this jittery demeanour was when Mary-Lynnette and I were standing on that hill in Briar Creek, with nothing but my insistent indifference to my feelings and her endearing stubbornness to disturb us. Being alone with her in that moment was more than I could handle – my emotions were riding high on their imaginary hill then dipped back down at an incredible speed, only to begin climbing the track's ascent again – not that I'd tell her that, ever. It was something that had scared me, a lot, another emotion I'd yet been introduced to. There wasn't a time I had really _feared _anything… until Mary-Lynnette came here. Lying there on that hospital bed, vulnerable injured and lifeless, I feared for her. I feared so much that fate would rip her from even my steely grip I would encase her body in if she did so die that I became so desperate to even offer my own life. A trade was in the forefront of my mind if it came to it, along with my demise if it was declined. I was gripped with so many emotions that engulfed my body like an open flame that I couldn't think straight, couldn't think about anything apart from my Soulmate's impending doom and my cowardly retreat with her. I love her too much to let her go, that was yet another emotion I was new to and had only realised recently. Our separation had left its toll on me, making me depressed and pining for the other half of my soul.

I still didn't know what she wanted to talk about. All this time I had been delving into the past and I was still clueless. My mind began to wander as I picked up some clothes in my dresser draws, walking to the bathroom.

Maybe it was about Maya. I hissed and felt my canines lengthen at her name forming in my mind. How dare that witch harm a hair on Mary-Lynnette's head, how dare she single her out and make her endure the torture she's been through. She had no right, no one did. I will protect her from anyone and anything that tries to harm her again, not being there to shield her from disaster once is shameful but twice? It will not happen again I vowed. That had to be what she was worried about, that Maya was still out there, out there and still able to hurt others. Her selfless nature would steer her in that direction, always keen to help others, especially if she knew them.

What if it was about her becoming a vampire? When we had said our goodbyes last summer I could see, crystal clear, that she was apprehensive. After witnessing her best friend die by her hands – who was in fact a werewolf – she had seen enough of our harsh world to post-pone her decision to make the change and become a made vampire. Maybe the time apart had sweetened her decision, finalised her resolve. She was eager to give me my much needed blood fix earlier maybe that was a subtle nudge in the direction she wanted to be heading.

But what and this was the one that filled me with the most apprehension, if it was about us? What if she only came here to warn us about Maya? Had that been her intention all along? Was she going to just _leave_? I was gripped with a sudden despair that wormed its way to my heart, twisting and turning painfully. I know I can't be an easy person to care about, an easy person to love. All I did was push people away from me, building up a wall around me that was so thick and indestructible that it took a catastrophe that nearly killed me to break through it. The wall was so well guarded that not even I could shatter it, I felt very little towards people who cared so much for me, and after a while I no longer tried. Only she had broken through that wall, pulled that barriers so far down that the sunk back into the earth, shattering with the sheer force of emotions that she held. Having that barrier suddenly stripped from me, like bark from a tree, left me feeling vulnerable and I took the fear and anger at this out on her, out on her affections. That catastrophe had brought us closer together, made us realise just how much we felt for each other… and then I had had to leave. Damn Quinn and his untimely arrival, damn the people that made me come back. All these long, lonely months, I could've spent with her. Building on those feelings, testing my new found character. But those months had been spent apart and I had no way of knowing how she spent them, knowing her feelings at our separation, who she was with. Perhaps she had used the time to bring up this discussion, plan what she would say. What would I do if that was the case, if she didn't feel the same? The answer to that, I didn't know. I know I can't live without her, knowing what I could have would be worse than not knowing. Having her and then losing her would be like a hot poker shoved to my chest, searing, burning, painful and, like the scar it would leave, infinite, never leaving. But I can't live with myself if she left, knowing it was my turbulent past that caused it. I can't live with the guilt, the pain and the sorrow. It's my entire fault though, if she does leave, I only have myself to blame. I can't let her leave though, I can change, and I _have_ changed.

I stepped out of the shower as the water turned icy, my thoughts jumbled and my emotions raging a war. Pulling my clothes over my damp skin, I tried to calm myself. I shook my head at my behaviour again. When did I become such a paranoid idiot? Well, the answer to that was easy, wasn't it? When I'd watched my Soulmate nearly die. That's why I'd become so paranoid, so emotional, so much like a love sick puppy. She is my Soulmate, the other half of my soul, I can't live without her.

I turned the handle of my door and made my way to the other side of the hall. Every step weighed heavy on my heart, every step increased the anxiety. Dragging in a deep breath, I knocked on her door.

"Come in," She instructed. Her voice had a mix of emotions running through me. Relief, sadness and comfort. Turning the handle on her own door, I braced myself for the conversation we were about to have.

**A/N:**

**Well, there's chapter 5 that you gut a few days early, you lucky people :P. This may not be my best, as I haven't written in a while and I'm sorry about how short it is. I realise how OOC Ash is here, I do apologise, I tend to go off on a 'I am not worthy, she's everything but does she love me?' tangent when I can, I just love writing 'em. I love writing this kind of Ash though, the one that frets over little things and shows his emotions more; it's why I decided to write this story. **

**Sleeping With Sirens, one of my favourite bands, has some amazing songs that make really good writing fuel. Each song is like a story. (Sorry, I know you don't want to hear about my obsession but I don't think they get enough credit for their song writing because everyone is too busy drooling over Kellin.)**

**See you soon,**

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx **


	7. Chapter 7: Misunderstandings

Chapter 6: Misunderstandings

**A/N: **

**Hey readers and welcome guests! Sorry this is a bit late, not quite the same day as last week, but I had LOTS of homework. I will probably stick to my routine from now on and post a new chapter every Saturday.**

**Here goes...**

**Mary-Lynnette**

A soft knock alerted me of Ash's presence outside my – I suppose it was mine, if I stayed here that much longer that is – door. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed anything but the rhythmic drumming of water droplets on tiled floor as I took my shower and the sound of my soft inhaling and exhaling of oxygen. A sudden burst of anxiety tightened my insides but I was pleased that my voice didn't waver as I allowed him to enter.

The door swung open as he stepped in, golden hair slightly dripping and eyes tight. He regarded me, standing by the window, my arms crossed over my chest and my hands gripping the sides of my new top. Sighing unevenly, I turned to fully face him. I don't know what expression he saw in my face but it had him casting his eyes downward, towards the carpet, his face an expressionless mask. He looked so... vulnerable, so distraught and _lonely_. This just confused me.

"Ash?" I asked uncertainly, my arms uncrossing to then hang limply by my sides. When he made no indication to having heard, I stepped forward. "Ash?" I asked more forcefully. Again, he did nothing. The anger started building up in my chest. He didn't even want to speak to me? "Ash, for God's sake, look at me," I cried, my voice rising. When the silence and motionlessness continued, my anger boiled over, a steaming hot liquid of uncertainty, confusion and sorrow. "What Ash? What has made you so damned sad? Why won't you even _look _at me? What could possibly..." As soon as the words were out of my tear streaked mouth, I knew the answer. My assessment when I had woken up had been correct, and I had let myself get deluded... again. "Okay then... if that's how you want it, I'll re-pack my bags again. I was hoping I could at least of stayed another day, but if you're going to be like that," I whispered, the waterworks on full force. I made a move to grab my bags but a hand gripped my wrist, restraining me. I looked up to see Ash, his face a mask of that same distraught.

"Don't," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Just please... don't."

The anger was back. "_Me_ don't?" I shouted. "_I'm_ not the one who's not even bothering to look at the person he's telling he doesn't want anymore. _I'm_ not the one ripping apart someone's heart, after they've literally just sewn it back together. I'm not the one breaking up with me!" I almost screamed, thrashing against his iron-like grip. When he didn't let go, I swung my leg back, aiming for his shin. He moved his leg just in time to miss the impact of my foot, knocking me off balance. Ash caught me by the waist, steadying me until I could stand again. Although I missed the contact, I was pleased to know he had released my wrist.

"Mary-Lynnette..." he started.

I cut him off abruptly. "Save it Ash," I said coldly. "I don't want to hear the second-hand apology you've reused for God knows how many girls over the past years. Don't."

"If you would let me finish," he said, through his teeth it sounded like. "What on earth made you come up with the conclusion I didn't want you?" he asked incredulously, a look of pure confusion on his lazy features.

I huffed. "Well, it's obvious isn't it? You never did, you always hated the idea of having a human that was tied to you so tight that you can't shake them off, even if you try. In fact, you always hated humans in general. I suppose it doesn't surprise me that you left really, it was what you wanted, and it probably gave you a good year to flirt and trick your way back to the old you. I also suppose all that stuff after I woke up was a façade then? A masquerade for you to hide under until came this conversation, the one you'd probably been waiting to have ever since you left?" I summed up, angry at the traitorous tears that continued to fall. I wiped a hand angrily at them and stepped away from Ash's body, so close to mine. The air was instantly cooler.

"What?" Ash spluttered. "'gave you a good year to flirt and trick your way back to the old you'?" he quoted angrily. "Do you want to know what I did in the six months we spent apart, Mary-Lynnette?" he asked. Truly I didn't, whatever he did do, I surely didn't want to know. It would just break my heart into more pieces. But he ploughed on, "I helped humans, I was nice to them, I became a better person. Other than that I did practically nothing. Fed when I needed to, slept when I needed to. All I did was mope, like a lovesick puppy. I missed you so badly, like a piece of my soul was missing and, in truth, it was. I was pining for you Mary-Lynnette, _pining_. And that morning when you turned up," he shook his head, a small smile growing. "I was so unbelievably happy, I thought all my prayers had been answered. Then you collapsed and my heart turned to ice. I held you in my arms, pale and fragile, and all I could think about was if you died. If you had died, Mary-Lynnette, I would have followed soon after, no doubt," he stated solemnly. "I wouldn't be able to stand this world without you, the other half of my torn and blackened soul. When you woke up I thought that would be the end of the heartache, but no." he chuckled then. "You had to go and say we needed to talk. All the time while I was getting ready, all the time I spent was mostly spent worrying about this stupid conversation. I was running over all the things it could be that we needed to talk about: Maya, vampires or... us? The last one terrified me. I was so scared that you wanted to leave, leave the mansion and go back to Briar Creek, leave _me_. The pain at the thought of you leaving was too much to handle and, as I saw you with your back to me and arms crossed, I jumped to conclusions." he chuckled again, stepping closer to me. "I can see that you did too."

I hung my head, ashamed. "Ash, I'm so sorry..." I started. His finger on my lips stopped the words that wanted to flow out of my mouth in a long and complex apology.

He shook his head. "You have nothing to apologise for. We both got it wrong."

Looking up at his eyes again, I watched as that glorious colour swam in his iris's, colliding with the other colours and obliterating them.

He huffed in annoyance. The confusion must have been evident in my face as he answered with, "Why does everyone keep staring at my eyes?" he asked.

I laughed as his expression became annoyed also. "They keep looking at them because they're so beautiful. The colour is so warm and comforting and... caring," I said, his face twisting in confusion. Taking his hand, I dragged him over to the bathroom mirror which had finally cleared of mist.

He stared into the mirror, squinting at his own reflection. "Well, that's new," he said, his eyes widening. Shrugging, he turned back to me, a smile on his face now. I couldn't help smiling with him.

A thought popped into my mind as I marvelled on how much had changed in the last few minutes. "Ash?" I asked tentatively. He nodded for me to continue. "Why did you think I'd leave?"

Ash sighed. "Because I'm not the best person to have as a Soulmate. Because of what I've done, because I push people away."

I thought of something he had said earlier 'my torn and blackened soul'. "Ash, you are not corrupt. You are not a bad person and you are, most definitely, the best person to have as a Soulmate," he raised an eyebrow. "You make me want to kick you for no reason, you make me want to kiss you for no reason. You balance me out. You became a better person, just because I asked it of you. You were there when I nearly died, you never left. You held me while I cried in mourning. You chose me over who you were. I doesn't matter what you've done in the past, it's who you are now that counts. What you've done doesn't make me love you any less," I finished, my eyes burning into his with intensity.

A smile formed on his lips languidly. "You said you loved me," he said, closing the gap between us.

"Whoops, slip of the tongue," I teased. He grinned then.

"I love you too, Mary-Lynnette, thanks for not condemning me."

I grinned then too, his mood was too infectious. He looked into my eyes again and I stopped breathing as he leaned his head closer towards mine causing my heart to rapidly beat in my chest. I closed my eyes in anticipation as I felt his warm breath hit my mouth, only centimetres from his and let out the breath I had been holding. This small action caused him to wrap his arms around my waist, encircling my body. I wrapped my own arms around his neck as he continued to moved torturously slowly towards my mouth, only opening my eyes for a second to see his on mine, bright and excited. My eyes drooped again, an indication for him to continue.

A light rapping broke through my dream-like state, getting louder as I came to my senses. I huffed in annoyance and opened my eyes, locking on Ash. He had a similar look to what I thought mine would be, though my cheeks were probably flushed and mine more dazed. Both our breathing came in haggard, uneven exhales of air. He smiled at me as our breathing normalised. We were still clung to each other, grips like vices.

The knocking continued and a voice warned, "If you don't open up, I'm coming in."

**A/N:**

**So, chapter 6 is finished. I didn't end with someone opening or closing a door, yay! But it was someone knocking on a door, so I'm not completely cured. I don't know why but I'm not completely happy with this chapter. Maybe it's the sloppy confession speeches or the lack of build-up and description for the almost kiss? I don't know, I just feel like this isn't my best, so sorry people, if you don't like it! **

**Anyway, who wants to guess who's at the door? If you write one, tell me in a review. I'll dedicate the chapter to you if you get it right! (Well that sounds like I'm trying to get more reviewers which, I'm not, but it would be nice) :P**

**Also, speaking of reviews, twelve? Twelve reviews? I am so unbelievably grateful, you have no idea! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they make my day when I see them. **

**Sorry to KrystalINSANEGirl who was hoping that they talked about Mary-Lynnette becoming a vampire, which didn't happen. In the future? Who knows? Well, I do, but I'm not telling you :P**

**Until next Saturday then... **


	8. Chapter 8: Family Discussion

Chapter 7: Family Discussion

**A/N: **

**This chapter is dedicated to KrystalINSANEGirl who guessed who was at the door right, as for who it is, you'll either have to be her, look up her review or just keep reading. Thanks for the review KrystalINSANEGirl and also mj-a4evaxx who both said I didn't mess up the last chapter like I thought I had :)**

**Forgot to put this in last chapter, my bad :P :**

**DISCLAIMER: L J Smith owns The Night World, its dialogues, plot-lines and character names. All other plot lines, characterizations, and details belong to the author: xForbiddenLoveBitesx.**

**Ash (this is going to go over a little bit of what happened last chapter)**

Mary-Lynnette huffed as the knocks rung out. Opening her eyes, they locked on me and the look there and in her face almost made me drag her lips back to mine again – almost. Her eyes were slightly glassy; dazed. Her cheeks were flushed with colour, an alluring red. She had her lips slightly parted in anticipation, an all to tempting offer. My arms were still wrapped tightly around her body, her hands still at the nape of my neck, our faces only inches apart and, as both are breathing came in short pants like we'd been starved of oxygen, her warm breath tickled my face. When our breathing became even again, I smiled at her but didn't let her go even as the knocking persisted.

"If you don't open up, I'm coming in."

Mary-Lynnette sighed and began to untangle her arms from my neck. She frowned as she did it though, her mouth in an almost pout. I chuckled at it as I unwound my own arms from her body. "I guess we'd better go?" she said, but it sounded almost like a question.

Reluctantly, I nodded. They weren't joking about coming in. I tugged her hand behind me as we made our way to the door. Stealing a glance behind me to see if she was okay, I was captured with smile so radiant it was almost blinding. If this is what she's like when we _almost_ kiss...

As I swung the door open, I was met with three excited looking faces. Mark had his fisted hand halfway towards the door and pulled it back sheepishly. Jade and Rowan had beaming smiles on their faces while they took in both mine and Mary-Lynnette's expressions. Kestrel, surprisingly, was smiling. After noticing what everyone was staring at, Mark adopted a look of disgust.

Mary-Lynnette laughed. "Guys..." she started.

Jade giggled. "Save it Mary-Lynnette, we don't want to know," she managed to choke out.

Mary-Lynnette, having moved herself to stand next to me, grinned. "What makes you think I was going to tell you?" she replied, one eyebrow raised.

Kestrel snorted and reached out to high-five her in a rare display of admiration. "Well played, Carter," she said.

"Thanks, Redfern," Mary-Lynnette replied after slapping Kestrel's hand, then crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, please do tell me why you decided to interrupt," she said sternly.

"We're sorry Mary-Lynnette, we just wanted to see how you're doing," Rowan appeased, a concerned look on her face. "Plus," she said, a grin forming, "Mark was getting agitated."

Mark glared at Rowan in what he probably thought was a threatening way, his ears turning pink.

Mary-Lynnette laughed again and the sound was music to my ears after such a long period when she was devoid of speech entirely, not just laughter. I shook the thought out of my head and concentrated on her again, desperately trying to banish it. Apparently she hadn't missed my little lapse in normalcy and a delicate frown formed on her forehead, eyebrow raised again. I knew she wouldn't like it but, in my desperation and need, I spread out my arms. She looked down at my outstretched arms and then back to my face. Her eyes searched mine and they tightened infinitesimally at what they saw. She stepped forward without hesitation and wrapped her arms around my waist, head resting on my chest, her cheek pressed to it. I wrapped my own arms around her waist a contented sigh breaking free of my lips before I could stop it. She was here, she was safe, she was _alive_.

She looked up at me, a small smile on her lips. I let go of her waist but didn't step away when she let go of me a second after.

"Okay then," Mark said. "if that's anything close to what happened behind that closed door, I'm glad you didn't tell us."

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes at him, then indicated to the door he was talking about. "Come in," she said, stepping back to let them pass.

"Aww," Jade sighed in disappointment. "Your room looks exactly the same as mine."

"The rooms are all the same," I explained. "which can make it confusing if you forget which door is yours."

My sisters all sat on the floor in a horse-shoe shape, waiting patiently as Mark hugged his sister. Deciding that, when he sat down, Mark would want to sit next to Jade, I took a spot next to Rowan. She turned to look at me, piercing me with warm cinnamon coloured eyes, and smiled. The smile reached her eyes and I couldn't help but smile back. In the space of a second her arms were wrapped around me in a fierce hug. When she let go, the smile was still there, a tear now forming in her eye.

Mary-Lynnette sat down beside me, a smile on her lips too as she watched the interaction.

Jade cleared her throat. "Right then, there are some things we need to discuss..." she started.

Kestrel interrupted her with a snort. "Don't try and act all powerful and dominant, it doesn't suit you," she said snidely, trying to disguise her laugh.

Jade glared at her but looked at Rowan to continue, "Thank you Jade, there are some things we need to discuss. The first one is, we think, the most important." She turned to Mary-Lynnette beside me after she had finished. A grin was playing on all three of my sister's faces now, as they regarded her. Mark looked less joyous. I turned to face her and she looked anxious as my gaze met hers. I didn't know that the misunderstanding we had both endured was just a distraction from the actual conversation she wanted to have.

She sighed. "I was hoping we could have this conversation in private but you know how well it went last time," she shot me a pointed look. Sighing again, she wet her lips and looked down. "So..."

**A/N:**

**Yes, I am cured! No doors :) This is a bit short but, oh well! Does anyone think the rating needs changing by the way? I was just looking over it and, maybe a bit higher? **

**KrystalINSANEGirl, you just might be pleased with the next chapter! :O Hehe!**

**See ya next Saturday!**

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx **


	9. Chapter 9: I Won't Let Go Again

Chapter 8: I Won't Let Go Again

**A/N:**

**Thank you – again – to KrystalINSANEGirl who reviewed the last chapter. Starting to feel like I'm writing this just for you :P Anyway, thanks for the support. **

**I can't promise perfect, in-character narratives, dialogue and demeanour but I can promise that I will keep writing to the best of my ability :)**

**On with the conversation, which I think will please Krystal (I can call you that right? I just couldn't be bothered to type out the whole thing like earlier, sorry!) a lot…**

**Mary-Lynnette**

As soon as Rowan announced it was something they thought was quite important, I knew instantly what they were talking about. It was, after all, my idea. It was the second most important reason that made me step out of my house and hop on a bus to Vegas, leaving behind all the turmoil, pain and anger that the once comforting familiar and peaceful town had brought me. After Ash had left, I tried everything I could to wash away the pain and rejection that his departure left me with. The rejection was totally unjust, I was the one that sent him away, and I was the one that watched him walk away. It was just so hard, watching him walk away, knowing I would only see him a year later. It brought an unbearable pain with it and I was tempted to hide from society, become more of an introvert than I already am, and wallow in it. One thing nagged at the back of my mind throughout those six months we spent apart though, one thing I hadn't previously been ready for. I was ready to become a part of this world, finally and completely. I was wary at first as my decision wavered everyday, swinging from one to the next in the space of a heartbeat. Then, as it dawned on me that death was inevitable for almost everyone, that it was something to be respected but also not something that needed to be fussed over, I knew I was ready. The death of Jeremy had me reeling for a few months but I knew, as the time went by; it wasn't all bad that I had – unwittingly – killed my best friend. If he had stayed alive, if he had turned me into a werewolf, he would've only killed more people and – most importantly – killed my Soulmate. I had also learned that the whole having to hunt or bite a human to stay alive wasn't all bad. As long as the humans were willing and the animals didn't suffer too much pain, it wasn't all that different from humans slaughtering animals for meat. When I had finally made up my headstrong mind, I voiced my opinions to Rowan, Jade and Kestrel. They were all understandably ecstatic and all offered to change me – right away. Although it embarrassed me to admit it, I was reluctant to let them. I wanted Ash to be the one to change me, his blood to course through my changing bloodstream; I wanted him to make me a part of his world, where we could never be separated. They were completely fine with my decision, claiming they understood waving off my apologies with smiles.

When I woke up out of my coma, it was not a question of 'only if Ash will agree' it was now 'I _will_ become a vampire, no one can stop me'. I realised that, whatever happened, I couldn't lose Ash to something as stupid as ageing. I _wouldn't_.

Then, watching Ash's face become confused, I was suddenly nervous to voice all this, nervous to confess my epiphany and unreasonable possessiveness. I was still aware of his sisters, waiting patiently for me to start talking, and I sighed. "I was hoping we could have this conversation in private but you know how well it went last time," I shot him a pointed look and he had the good sense to look sheepish, that almost made me smile. I sighed as I psyched myself for what I was about to tell him, wetting my dry lips. "So…" I started, still refusing to look at him.

After another few seconds passed without me saying anything, I heard Kestrel sigh in frustration. "Seriously Mary-Lynnette," she almost whined, throwing her hands up, "just tell him already."

Ash sighed, he probably hated that everyone else knew but him. "Please can you tell me? I'm kind of getting apprehensive here," he admitted, shooting me a glance that said 'get on with it'.

I frowned. "Why can't you just sift through their thoughts and get it that way?" I asked, although I wanted to tell him, I was confused as to why he hadn't already done it, he was perfectly capable and would normally intrude without a second thought about it.

"Because they're blocking their thoughts," he replied, glaring slightly at his sisters who just smiled back innocently.

"What, even Mark?"

"Yeah," he answered, shooting a glare at Mark this time who just shrugged his shoulders, a smug smile on his face. "Apparently he's learnt how to do that, somehow."

"I taught him," Jade announced proudly.

"Of course you did," Ash muttered under his breath. He turned back to me then, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fine," I breathed out. Jade squealed into her hands. I giggled at her, rolling my eyes in amusement. "Other than being utterly lonely and torn apart without you, there was another reason I came here," I stared. Ash raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "I came to a decision over the six months we spent apart, I want to become a vampire," I stated bluntly. Well, better to get it out there than have another misunderstanding. After a few seconds, I looked up at his face and a big grin was plastered across it, crinkling his eyes.

"Seriously?" he asked.

I nodded a grin forming as his smile got bigger – if that was even possible.

"As much as I absolutely love this news, and don't want to ruin it, but why did you come here?" he asked the confusion back again.

"Because she wants you to do it, she wants your blood in her veins. It will make her feel like, as you're making her immortal and allowing her into our world fully, you don't want to ever let her go," Jade spluttered out at 100 miles an hour. I shot her a glare that was tinged with embarrassment. She looked sheepish as she met my glare and felt Kestrel and Rowan smack her on the head. "Sorry Mare," she apologised, hanging her head.

The anger faded as I took in her guilty expression. "It's fine Jade, seriously," I replied softly.

She looked up. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." I stood up and crossed the distance between us, enveloping her in a hug. When I reached my seat again, Ash wrapped his sturdy arms around my waist and dragged me to him. When our faces were inches apart, he dipped his head to my jaw line, placing a chaste kiss on it. Although it was only a short peck, nothing more, the heat still warmed me and I blushed, something I thought I'd never do.

He chuckled at me and whispered, "Thank you."

In response, I slapped him on the arm.

"Ow," he complained, leaning back but didn't let go of my waist. "What was that for?" he asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

I just rolled my eyes and asked, "So, will you change me?" I asked, worry suddenly curdling my stomach. What if he didn't want to? Would I be able to stand that kind of rejection?

My worries were quenched though, when he answered with a playful smile and, "Where do you want to do this?"

I breathed a sigh of relief and, forgetting my audience, flung my arms around his neck.

Someone cleared their throat, while Ash chuckled into my hair.

I untangled my arms, turning slowly towards the perpetrator. I rolled my eyes when Mark smiled guiltily. I turned back to Ash, smiling like a mad-woman. "Wherever you want," I answered honestly. "as long as you do it."

He smiled softly, trapping a lock of my hair in his fingers and tucking it behind my ear before saying, "Well, I'm going to have to talk to Thierry first," he said, then continued on as he noticed my frown. "I have to talk to Thierry because, although he will be fine with this and everything, it is still his house and, under his roof, lie his rules. We all have to abide by them and, since this is illegal, I think we should probably ask for his permission first."

"Fine," I sighed, "but how long will that take?" I asked. Even to me, my voice sounded whiny and childlike.

Rowan giggled. "It probably won't take that long Mary-Lynnette, just be patient," she soothed.

"About that..." Ash started, looking like he really didn't want to end his sentence.

"What Ash?" I asked, arms folded across my chest, a glare on my features.

"Well, since you are on a prolonged stay and there are a lot of people here, we should really introduce you at the same time. Plus, Poppy is shouting in my head to get you downstairs to a) announce the good news and b) meet everyone or she'll hit me," Ash sulked at the last bit, rolling his eyes at the hyper vampire.

I laughed at that. "I knew I was going to like her."

Ash just frowned, reaching for my hand as he pulled himself up off the floor.

"C'mon," I said cheerily to the three sisters and Mark. "We have some news to spread. That way, if we tell so many people, you can't back out," I said to Ash.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied as we walked to the door.

**A/N:**

**So, chapter 8 is done. I hope you liked that, sorry it got a bit lacking towards the end, I was trying to wrap it up at a suitable point. So, we have introductions and the talk with Thierry next chapter, which should be up next Saturday. **

**Song I had playing during writing this: The Other Side by Bruno Mars ft. Cee Lo Green and B.o.B (is it just me that finds that creepy? I had my iPod on shuffle as well ^o^) **

**Please review :)**

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx**


	10. Chapter 10: Introductions

**Chapter 9: Introductions **

**A/N:**

**Well, I don't have much to say here apart from thanks to Krystal (yet again! I feel like I should be awarding you with the most loyal reviewer award or something! You know what? I am going to. And the next award goes to… KrystalINSANEGirl, for being the most loyal reviewer that has stuck around to see this story out! Haha, there you go Krystal :P) and thanks to mj-a4evaxx for reviewing again, I should give an award to you soon as well! Thanks for sticking with me, in the review part anyway. Some of the people that reviewed may still read this so, thank you if you are! **

**I forgot this, again, in the last chapter:**

**DISCLAIMER: L J Smith owns The Night World, its dialogues, plot-lines and character names. All other plot lines, characterizations, and details belong to the author: xForbiddenLoveBitesx.**

**Ash**

I felt an odd sense of buoyancy as I led Mary-Lynnette down the staircase and to the open-plan living area. The feeling had me grinning like an idiot – again, I'd really have to contain that smile, it seemed to catch me out – as I opened the doors to the living area. The doors – like all the doors in the mansion – were gigantic wooden double panels, all with some intricate pattern swirled and carved into the timber. The living area had a large table in the middle, chairs dotted near it. A 42-inch flat screen TV made itself known against the backdrop of floral and spotted designs, two sofas placed directly in front, both able to hold four people. Solitary armchairs were discarded haphazardly around the sofa, all faded and worn, in need of an update. Further down the plan, into what would be another room, was a generously stocked library. All four walls were covered in towering shelves with thousands of books stacked on them, covering every inch. I watched Mary-Lynnette's face take on a look of wonder as she regarded the library, her eyes widening and her lips parting. She looked back at me with a smile on her parted lips, eyes twinkling. I just gazed at her awe-struck face, savouring every moment, until someone cleared their throat purposely. I turned to glare at the person responsible and saw what I hadn't through my moment of serenity. Every primary member of Circle Daybreak was sitting patiently on or at the table, some trying to mask their amusement.

I huffed. "You could have just shouted at me mentally," I reasoned, looking to Mary-Lynnette who had adopted a look of embarrassment since I had last looked at her.

"We did," James replied, smirking slightly. "Apparently you were too absorbed," he snickered.

"It was so unbelievably cute," Poppy gushed, a hand to her heart. "That we didn't want to disturb you."

"Well someone did," I said, shaking my head in annoyance at the interrupter.

"Sorry Ash, we just wanted to get these introductions finished today," Morgead smirked, to which Jez hit him over the head. "Ow," he complained. Jez shot him a pointed look and he turned to Mary-Lynnette and flashed an apologetic grin.

Jez rolled her eyes and advanced towards Mary-Lynnette. "Jez Redfern," she introduced, holding out her hand. Mary-Lynnette shook it politely, smiling a little, visibly relaxing. "Sorry about that idiot," she indicated with her head over her shoulder at Morgead. "My Soulmate can be a bit of a pain," she explained.

I snorted and said under my breath, "A bit?" Apparently my mutterings were not quiet enough as Mary-Lynnette closed the few inched I had left between us and kicked my shin in reproach. My hand flew to my attacked leg as I hopped on the other, glaring playfully at her. She raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge. I just smiled my most flirtatious smile at her until she looked away, her ears tinged with strawberry pink. When I looked back at our audience everyone apart from Poppy and James had a look of astonishment on their faces.

Thea was the first to speak, "Did she just kick you?" she asked incredulously.

Rowan laughed from behind me and replied, "Yes, she did. She did that the first time they met…"

Jade finished her sentence with, "And several times after," They both laughed as they reminisced.

Thea no longer looked shocked but took on a look of amusement. "Well, who knew all it took to change Ash Redfern's ways was a swift kick to the shins?" she asked rhetorically as she smiled. Stepping closer to us, she looked Mary-Lynnette in the eyes for a few seconds then, obviously satisfied with what she saw; she enveloped her in a hug. Mary-Lynnette tensed at first contact but melted into the embrace as Thea continued to hold her. Thea let go first, smiling softly, "My name is Thea Harman, I can see we are going to be great friends," she said ominously as she returned to her seat next to Eric.

Eric held up his hand in a gesture of greeting. "Eric Ross," he smiled as he introduced himself, trying to make her feel more comfortable. "I'm Thea's Soulmate."

The skin in between Mary-Lynnette's eyebrows puckered ever so slightly and I picked up on the confusion through her thoughts. I leaned myself closer to her and lowered my mouth to her ear. "She's a witch," I explained simply, watching in fascination as she shivered slightly as my breath hit her skin. I straightened again and watched as Mary-Lynnette shifted her weight from one foot to the other in discomfort. I walked over to one of the discarded armchairs and picked it up effortlessly, placing it in front of Mary-Lynnette to sit on. She frowned a little before obliging, sinking into the comfort of the chair.

Someone sighed from the group and all eyes turned to look at the person that made the sound. David smiled back sheepishly. "I just wish I could do that," he admitted.

Gillian rolled her eyes. "You can," she pointed out, pointing at her Soulmate's toned biceps.

"Yeah but not that effortlessly," he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I could make you a vampire so you will be able to," I offered, knowing full well what the answer would be.

David paled somewhat and responded with, "No thanks Ash, I'm okay with staying human."

I shrugged my shoulders, a smirk on my mouth. "Your choice, David," I said.

Mary-Lynnette smiled graciously at me, grateful that she didn't have to ask for his name or species herself.

Gillian swung herself down from the table and made her way to Mary-Lynnette. She smiled kindly at her, offering her arms out, inviting a choice. Mary-Lynnette hesitated for two heartbeats then smiled back widely, stepping forward to wrap her arms around Gillian's tiny frame. Both girls pulled back at the same time, a friendship forming in their eyes. "My name is Gillian, I am a witch, and David is my Soulmate," she introduced, still smiling comfortingly at Mary-Lynnette. She made her way back to the table and nudged Maggie meaningfully on her way past.

Maggie rolled her eyes at Gillian. "I was going to introduce myself next anyway," she insisted, locking her brownish-orange eyes on Mary-Lynnette, smiling just as Thea and Gillian had. She repeated the action Gillian had and Mary-Lynnette giggled as she stood there, arms outstretched. "Come on Mary-Lynnette, I can't stand like this forever," she complained teasingly. Mary-Lynnette immediately stepped into the embrace and Maggie smiled. "Maggie Neely, human," she said once they had both let go. She moved to sit back down on a chair next to Delos.

"I am Delos Redfern, Prince of the Dark Kingdom, a vampire and Maggie's Soulmate," he said.

Maggie rolled her eyes again, but this time at her Soulmate. "You just had to drop the 'Prince of the Dark Kingdom' thing in there, didn't you?"

"It _is_ my official title," he argued back.

I watched as Mary-Lynnette lifted one eyebrow as she turned her face towards my own. "Just how many relatives do you _have_?" she asked incredulously.

I shrugged and replied, "Way too many to count."

"I'll bet."

When Mary-Lynnette had returned her attention to the group Keller looked at Mary-Lynnette and smiled. "My full name is Raksha Keller, but everyone calls me Keller. I am a shapeshifter."

Mary-Lynnette nodded and fixed her eyes on Galen next to her, silently asking him to introduce himself.

"My name is Galen Drache," he said, a twinkle in his golden eyes. "I am also a shapeshifter and Keller's Soulmate."

Rashel regarded Mary-Lynnette with calculating eyes. I knew the look was not one that compromised Mary-Lynnette's safety but I still narrowed my eyes at her in warning. She looked abashed when she caught my stare and apologised in her thoughts. Mary-Lynnette narrowed her eyes, having caught the little interaction. "I am sorry Mary-Lynnette, I find it difficult sometimes to let go of the past," she explained, but held her head high still, never one to back down.

Mary-Lynnette smiled kindly at her and replied, "Its okay," she turned to me then, "Everyone has trouble letting go of the past but they get there eventually."

"Thank you, Mary-Lynnette. My name is Rashel, I am a human," she smiled at Mary-Lynnette gratefully and I could see, in that vulnerable moment when she let her wall down accidentally in her mind, that although she wasn't entirely able of giving up her past, she was trying.

Quinn began to speak then, getting tired with this everlasting conversation. "I am Quinn, I am a vampire."

Mary-Lynnette gasped and Rowan, Jade and Kestrel hissed behind her. They all moved to stand protectively in front of her, eyes glowing silver. "Are you the same Quinn that came to collect Ash six months ago?" Her small voice from behind the three girls asked.

"Yes," Quinn replied. "But a lot has happened since then, all of it revolving around Rashel. Rowan, Jade, Kestrel," he implored. "I am the same man I was, that has not changed, but I will not hurt Mary-Lynnette."

Rowan searched his face and relaxed her posture but didn't move from in front of Mary-Lynnette.

"Rowan, do you really think I'd let him be in the same room as Mary-Lynnette if he was going to hurt her?" I asked her.

Rowan looked at me for two seconds, weighing the options in her head. She finally moved from in front of Mary-Lynnette, smiling apologetically at Quinn. Jade followed Rowan slowly, never taking her eyes off Quinn as she did. Kestrel narrowed her eyes at him, glaring threateningly.

I rolled my eyes at them and moved closer to Mary-Lynnette's chair, I knew what I had promised my sisters was true but I wasn't chancing it today, or ever.

Mary-Lynnette looked up at me with trustful eyes and smiled delicately. She rose slowly, never taking her eyes off my own and I saw her intentions before she had to make them known. I stepped behind her and sat down on the chair, sinking as she did into the soft upholstery. Almost immediately after I had settled, Mary-Lynnette clambered back onto the seat and into my lap. She squirmed for a few minutes, searching for comfort. Her back relaxed against my chest as she relaxed, leaning her head back on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she did this, taking comfort in the fact that, this way, I could keep her safe. She twisted her head to meet my eyes then, a smile on her lips and a small laugh escaping them.

I raised my eyebrow. "Don't think this means I'm needy," I warned.

She laughed fully then and I had to smile at the joyous sound. "Wouldn't dream of it," she said as she laid her head back on my shoulder, looking to the group to continue.

The only people left were the two that we needed to speak to most, one an Old Soul that had seen such darkness and suffering its a wonder she still smiles through the day and the other a Lord, in every sense of the word, who had suffered greatly too, everyday in his immortal life an endless stretch of pain. Until now. Until he was re-united with the one thing that he had to loose, time and time again, until his Soulmate finally lived in the present and ended a cycle as old as the human race.

Hannah stepped forward with a smile on her face that reached her clear grey eyes. She stood in front of the chair and addressed Mary-Lynnette. "I have already had the privilege of meeting you, Mary-Lynnette, although it was for a shorter period than I would have liked. I hope, with all my heart, that you are well again and that you never have to go through such suffering again. I also hope, however long or short it may be, that your time here is as comforting and enjoyable as your own home is," she said formally. "I would like you to stay," she tagged on at the end, her grey eyes becoming sad. "I would like the chance to get to know you better."

I saw Mary-Lynnette smile out of the corner of my eye, a warm smile that promised friendship. "It's a good job I'm staying for a while then, isn't it Hannah?" she teased. A chagrined look crossed her face then, as she backtracked. "If I can stay here, that is," she amended.

Thierry stepped forward then, smiling warmly. "Of course you are welcome, Mary-Lynnette, it's the least I can do. My name is Thierry Descoudres, Lord of the Nightworld," he introduced. Turning to the others in the room, he dismissed then with a wave of his hand. They all dispatched immediately, but Poppy, Gillian, Maggie and Thea all looked at Mary-Lynnette before they left, seeming to have a silent conversation with her and, one by one, Mary-Lynnette nodded in acknowledgement as they passed. When they had all left and the door was shut tightly behind then, it was only me and Mary-Lynnette, Thierry and Hannah, my three sisters and Mark. Thierry was still smiling as he pulled up a chair in front of us. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

After a lot of explaining and new shades of red being revealed on Mary-Lynnette's skin I didn't even know existed, the requested had been asked and we sat patiently for the verdict. Thierry sat back in his chair and cast a sideways glance at Hannah, who had been listening intently with him. Simultaneously, they smiled at each other. Hannah's was one of kindness but hinted at some excitement she was trying to conceal. Thierry looked almost as happy as she did, grinning as she laughed.

"What?" Mary-Lynnette asked, bewildered by their joy and laughter.

Hannah looked back at Mary-Lynnette. "I'm just overjoyed this means you're staying," she said, then indicated to her Soulmate next to her. "Because we all know what he's going to say."

Thierry turned back to Mary-Lynnette as well then, fixing us both with his old dark eyes. "You are sure this is what you want?" he asked.

Mary-Lynnette nodded confidently and answered, "100%." I smiled at the determination and conviction in her voice.

Thierry hadn't moved his eyes from with our faces as he raised an eyebrow. "I am sure that all I want to do is keep her safe. If this is how I get to fulfil that, than the rest is just an added bonus," I answered.

Thierry smiled at the sincerity in my voice and Hannah reached out to squeeze my hand, still rested on Mary-Lynnette's stomach. She then looked Mary-Lynnette straight in the eye and held her gaze for what seemed like an age, calculating her decision. She grinned after a while, satisfied with what she saw. Mary-Lynnette squirmed in my lap then, pushing on my arms, as she tried to get up. I reluctantly let go of her and watched as she stood and walked the short space to Hannah. Hannah got up out of her chair almost immediately and surged forwards, both with their arms outstretched as they reached each other. The hug lasted for several minutes, all of their shared happiness seeming to envelope them and kept them there, in their little bubble of peacefulness. When they let go, Mary-Lynnette turned to me and gave me the most genuine, contented and radiant smile I had ever seen on her face. She was truly happy.

I chuckled as Rowan, Jade, Kestrel and Mark all assaulted her with hugs, Mary-Lynnette seemingly getting more ticked off at them as they continued to hug her for longer than necessary. She came and stood by my side after she was sure she would not be attacked with affection again and grinned. I tilted my head to the side as I asked, "When do you want to do this?"

Mary-Lynnette's expression grew sober then – and made a show of pondering the question – before she smirked and replied, "How does tomorrow sound to you?"

**A/N: **

**Chapter 9 people and…no doors to end with! Haha, I don't do the door thing on purpose, it's just good suspense filler. **

**Whoa, I have 17 reviews for this? Thank you! **

**See you next Saturday people…**

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx **


	11. Chapter 11: FSaNB

**Chapter 10: Friends, Spells and New Beginnings**

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry that this is late, I kind of explain in the paragraph after next. So, if you want to skip the thanks and just read that, go ahead. **

**Wow, I officially have 21 reviews for this! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers but I'd like to say a special thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter. Firstly I would like to say thank you to Krystal. Of course I gave you an award when you say stuff like that, thank you! Secondly, thank you to roarofthebakeddragon who is not only a new reviewer here but reviewed the prequel to this story, I thank you for doing both! Third, a thank you to Abiil who continues to read my story and review. Finally, a thank you to another new reviewer: LittleDragonRider. It doesn't matter that you're new here, that you read this is enough! I love Ash and Mary-Lynnette too, they're such a cute (if a little toxic) couple!**

**Just an update for future chapters here. The program I write on, on a Saturday which is when I have time to write, doesn't correct me on grammar mistakes. So I am going to have to write it on a Saturday, then transfer it to a word document on Sunday, and then post it on the Sunday. Just a little information update so you don't think I'm going to update on a Saturday, when I'm not :P **

**Right, I ****_am_**** going to remember it this time:**

**DISCLAIMER: L J Smith owns The Night World, its dialogues, plot-lines and character names. All other plot lines, characterizations, and details belong to the author: xForbiddenLoveBitesx.**

**Mary-Lynnette**

I watched Ash walk from the room, Thierry requiring his assistance for something, and as he turned back for a second, watching my face for any sign that he could use as an excuse to stay. He grinned when I gave him nothing and faced the door again, shaking his head at my antics. I giggled.

Kestrel looked at me with sadness on her face.

I shot her a confused look.

She sighed dramatically. "You're too far gone. We can't pull you back now," she said, shaking her head and trying to hide a smile.

I laughed at her but pursed my lips into a pout to humour her. She rolled her eyes and I laughed again. Another voice joined me in my paroxysms of giggles and I looked at my left to find Poppy, Gillian, Maggie and Thea standing there, Poppy laughing her head off. She skipped over to Kestrel and held her hand up in the air. Kestrel looked bewilderingly at the hand stretched towards her for a moment before she slapped it, still with an amusing look of puzzlement on her face.

"That was a good one Kestrel," she approved, moving from in front of Kestrel to walk to where I was still sat. "So, when is the date set for?" she asked innocently, avoiding my eyes as she said it.

Maggie walked over to us and slapped Poppy on the arm. "Sorry, she has the tendency to eavesdrop with those super ears of hers," she apologised to me, glaring at Poppy.

I smiled. "It's fine Maggie, really. It's not like you wouldn't find out anyway, I think you'd get a bit suspicious when I went around sucking people's blood and running at immense speed everywhere," I joked, pleased when they all started laughing, Rowan Jade and Kestrel included. I noticed Mark's disappearance and looked to Jade for the answer. Bathroom she mouthed.

Poppy squeezed my arm comfortingly. "You'll love it," she promised. "You can kick Ash even harder when you've been changed," she grinned.

"Oh, the possibilities," I laughed with her.

I looked up to find Thea staring at me, a confused look on her face, concern mingling with the emotion. She caught me looking and smiled sheepishly, pulling up a chair as the other girls had done. "Sorry," she apologised immediately. "I was just thinking about something Ash said," she explained and, when we all nodded in encouragement, continued her thought. "He said that the dream he had about Maya felt forced, induced somehow."

"I noticed your face lighting like a bulb at that," Maggie commented.

"Yeah," Poppy agreed, fixing Thea with a questioning look.

Thea and Gillian looked at each other, wary of the conclusion they had come to.

Maggie groaned in annoyance. "Just tell us Thea, please."

Thea sighed in defeat and her face took a sadness to it, creasing lines on her forehead in worry. "There's a spell that can make you the controller of a person's dream. You have to be a very powerful witch to conduct it though, as it is not easy to produce. It is possible that, without realising it, you carried the spell with you to its intended victim," she aimed that last part at me and I froze in my seat. I had – unwittingly, mind – caused Ash to have a dream that, in turn, caused him as much pain as my unconscious sate had? How could I do that to him? Ash had told me of the dream shortly after we had told Thierry about our request, and, even then, I felt for him. All the pain that one dream had caused him, all the death wishes it had brought, all the suffering. Thea looked at me and frowned. "It's not your fault, Mary-Lynnette. You couldn't have stopped what happened any more than you could live without Ash," she implored, and reached forward to pat my arm. "Anyway, it could have been Maya's doing," she summarised, looking tired as she contemplated that.

Hannah sighed. "I knew it wouldn't be the last I saw of her."

Gillian sighed too. "Everything was so much simpler when we didn't know about witches, vampires and werewolves," she said dreamily.

"But you wouldn't change it for the world, right?" Poppy asked smiling.

"Nope." Gillian replied, smirking.

"Never." Hannah breathed.

"Like I could if I tried." Maggie responded.

Poppy turned to me then, still smiling knowingly. "What about you, Mary-Lynnette?"

I smiled with her. "Not on my life," I replied.

We all laughed in synchronization then, and nearly jumped out of our skin when the door creaked open, signalling an arrival. We all looked up to see Thierry and Ash, back from their urgent conversation, followed by James, David, Delos and Eric. They all had equally confused expressions on their faces which, of course, made us all laugh harder. I laughed until I had tears streaming down my face and was gradually slipping off my chair when someone's hands grabbed the tops of my arms, holding me in place. Sure the paroxysms of giggles were fading; I looked up to thank the person saving me from the embarrassment of falling off my chair. I smiled at Gillian as she let go and mouthed a thank you at her.

"No problem, Mary-Lynnette," she insisted, walking back to her chair, still smirking.

"Care to tell us what you're all laughing at?" David asked.

We all looked at each other, mischievous smiles on our faces.

"No," Poppy managed to get out, before she exploded into fits of giggles again.

"Not really," Hannah drawled out, elongating the words as she held in her own laughter.

"Um... I don't think I have anything I need to tell you," Thea said uncertainly taping a finger on her chin, amazingly still able to keep a straight face.

Maggie clicked her tongue before replying with, "Nope."

"Well... we could," I said, still smiling mischievously. "But then we'd have to kill you. It's in your hands David," I shrugged my shoulders.

Gillian just smiled angelically at her Soulmate, who now had his arms folded. Gillian huffed when her method failed, David still looking annoyed that no one would tell him what they were laughing at.

Thea huffed. "Goddess David, we were laughing about how complicated our lives are now. Not really that interesting, is it?" It was Thea's turn to fold her arms as she looked at me. "What's all this about killing people, Mary-Lynnette?"

I held up my hands in surrender, playing along. "It was merely a suggestion," I admitted, full of repent.

"Well, it wouldn't be that bad an idea." Maggie muttered under her breath, eyes gleaming in humour.

"Hey, no plots to kill my Soulmate." Gillian huffed, lobbing a cushion in Maggie's direction.

The cushion hit Maggie square on the head and Maggie yelped out an "Ow," in shock. She glared at Gillian, who had grabbed another cushion in defence, and crossed her arms. While they were preoccupied with their staring match, I looked over at Hannah, Poppy and Thea. We all nodded and picked up a cushion each, and composed ourselves. Poppy held out three fingers and, on her count, we all threw our cushions at the two. We all laughed as we were met with shocked faces from both, their previous engagement forgotten. Not long after, our laughs were joined by not only Gillian and Maggie but the guys as they regarded our little scene.

I saw James shake his head as the laughter died down. "Why they all have to be friends, I do not know."

"Because your lives would be incredibly boring if we weren't." Poppy replied sweetly.

"Oh," Thea suddenly exclaimed.

Eric looked at her in alarm. "What?" he asked almost immediately, panic clear in his tone.

Thea rolled her eyes. "Stop jumping to conclusions," she admonished. Turning away from a sheepish looking Eric and addressed Thierry. "Thierry, we have something important to tell you."

After she had told Thierry of the conclusion she had come to, I looked at Ash. He caught me watching and strode over to me. I stood up before he reached me, letting him sit down as he did before, and he pulled me down onto his lap. Like before, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I knew he needed the confirmation that I was safe, that I was here. I needed the confirmation that he was never leaving, and his actions tomorrow would prove my doubts wrong, prove both our doubts wrong. I smiled at the fact.

"What?" Ash asked, his breath tickling my neck, making me need to breathe in deep once before I spoke.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," I replied.

He snorted in response. "Yeah, right. You had to be thinking about _something_ of importance to be smiling like that."

"Like what?" I asked in confusion, had I been smiling weirdly?

"Like that cat that got the cream," he answered, chuckling.

"Oh," I tittered. "I'll tell you later, yeah?"

He huffed but acquiesced.

"How many moments like this are we going to have to record to fill up the 'new, improved Ash' album, Jamie?" Poppy asked smiling.

"I say that we record everything from now on until the end of the week. That gives us two days, right? Should fill it up by then," James grinned at Ash.

Everyone, including me, laughed at that.

"If you're quite done." Ash said through his teeth.

I had to purse my lips to keep from laughing again.

"Oohh." Poppy suddenly exclaimed and looked at Hannah, appreciation written all over her face. "That's a really good idea," she appraised. Hannah smiled.

"What are you thinking Poppy?" Thea asked warily looking to Gillian, Maggie and I with a questioning look on her face. We all shrugged.

"It was Hannah's idea," Poppy replied defensively. She got up from her seat and walked over to me, taking my wrist in one of her hands. She pulled me up out of Ash's arms. I protested against her hold but she still held my wrist tightly; there was no way to escape. "Come on, girls," she called over her shoulder and I watched, helplessly, as Thea Gillian Maggie and Hannah all stood up and followed. Hannah had a somewhat excited but extremely apologetic expression on her face.

"Hannah?" I asked levelly.

She giggled, and then put her hand up to her mouth to muffle it, composing her face as she did. "Sorry Mary-Lynnette," she apologised. "It was just a passing thought."

I sighed, turning back to Poppy, noticing we had stopped in the doorway. "What's going on?" I asked and was met with an excited – bouncing on the balls of her feet – vampire with eager eyes.

"We," she answered, gesturing to herself and the other four girls. "Are going to give you a makeover!" she squealed, clapping her hands – one of them having dropped my wrist as soon as she said the word 'we' – in front of her.

I groaned audibly, looking back to the others for support in the tantrum I was willing to kick off with. They just stood there – the traitors – with their lips pursed in held-back laughter and a shake of their heads. I knew what that meant – you're on your own here, sorry, but we will just have too much fun watching you suffer. I glared.

Poppy, grabbing my wrist again, addressed Ash. "We'll have her back by dinner. We won't take too long. In fact, how about we all get a makeover?" she asked, excitedly glancing over at the others. They groaned and I inwardly triumphed. "I'll take that as a yes. As I said, we won't be long. Bye!" she finished, waving with the hand that wasn't gripped tightly around my wrist and reached for the door.

I looked back at Ash once and, amongst the mirth at my against-my-will makeover and the cool demeanour, I glimpsed the guy who was reluctant to let me leave again. I looked deep into his eyes and, even without a mental link on my end, we communicated some understanding. We would never let each other go. Well, apart form abrupt unimportant makeovers conducted by your new hyperactive vampire friend.

**A/N: **

**Well, there's chapter 10 or is it 11? *Sigh* Ever since I put that update up as a chapter, I am so confused. I have it as chapter 10 but FanFiction says 11. Oh well :)**

**Okay, if anyone has any suggestions on dresses, make up, shoes or anything like that to do with the girls' makeovers, please let me know. I was thinking for Thea that dress she wore in Enchantress/ Witchlight because it holds some precious memories? But I have, literally, no idea what for anyone else. So, suggestions are appreciated. I will try to include all of them, if I get any, but I can't promise anything. Thank you!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**See you next Sunday…**

**xForbiddenLoveBitesx **


	12. Chapter 12: AN

A/N:

I am so sorry guys but you are going to have to wait until at least this Sunday for the next chapter. Not only do I have a bad case of something I hate getting because I let you guys down - writer's block - but I have GCSE preparation and tons of homework that has just got me in a little over my head this week. I am sorry if anyone is terribly disappointed but I can't put this story on priority when it comes to grades that will have an undeniable effect on a future career I might have. I am sorry to readitlearnitloveit for prolonging the update and for making you feel the need to vent your frustrations in a review - I hope I remedy your statement and regain your trust in the next chapter.

I hope that cleared everything up a little and thank you for taking the time to read my little apology speech. Sorry to anyone that thought this was a new chapter.

Sunday, I promise.

xForbiddenLoveBitesx


End file.
